MONSTRUMOLOGIST
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Professor layton smiled,"why I do believe this puzzle is fairly straight forward. Simply calculate how many jelly beans in the jar." Luke nodded as he began to calculate. "Okay...let's see...subtract the ratio...divide by width...estimate the mode- Oh for crying out loud! shouted korra as she smashed the jar and typed "0" causing the door to open... TEEN! luke ELDER! layton
1. Chapter 1

MONSTRUMOLOGIST

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Amon was Irritated...it had only been one week since his triumph at the pro-bending

arena...And everything was falling apart. Seemingly overnight 3/4th's of the entire equalist

movement disappeared without a trace. And that included all of his top lieutenants and hiroshi!

Thankfully, one of his best informants saw one of his missing lieutants enter some

place...what was it called again?...ah, yes "The Winter Quay"...Amon gave the place in

question a look...seemed like your run of the mill run-down hotel's. After ordering some of his

men to stay outside and keep their escape route secure. Amon and a contingent of his

remaining thugs calmly walked into the empty reception area. One of the goons rifled through

the guest book, and quickly turned to amon. "**H**ey, boss! A lot of our guys are listed here!"

Amon quickly snatched it up to read and then turned pale...his name was in here! Not his

current name...but his original name: **Noatak, room 62B.** Quickly, he ordered half his group

to stand guard downstairs while the rest went with him upstairs. Quickly, he found room **62B. **

Ordering his men to stay outside, he went in...And lying in a bed was the wizened body of his

father! Desperately trying to keep the shock off his face, he quickly calmed himself. This

couldn't be his father...he died of natural causes long ago...**H**e'd confirmed it himself!

The old man coughed..."t-they'll be coming for you"...Amon glared. "Who are you?" The old

man gave him a sad smile..."I-i'm you"...The old man trailed off as he took his last breath...

Before Amon could process this, he heared his men scream from outside. **H**e ran back out into

the what he saw there horrified...and confused him. The floor was covered with

the mangled bodies of his men...but there was no one around...except for some weird looking

statues that he was fairly certain that weren't there a minute ago. And that's when Amon made his greatest and final mistake. **He blinked...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

MONSTRUMOLOGIST ch. 2

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Korra didn't know what to make of the last couple of weeks! It just seemed like one whirlwind after another! First Amon trashes the pro-bending arena! Then the equalists seemingly vanish and collapse for no reason! Then Asami's dad vanishes!

Asami had to take over the company!...and was actually doing pretty well for herself..._At least that what Mako says. _Thinks an irritated Korra. She shakes her head. Now was not the time to think that! The poor girl just lost her father!

And that wasn't the weirdest part! After that, Tarrlock tried to seize power...he did all sorts of crazy stuff! He even arrested her friends!...And then like that...it was over. Tarrlock, his security force, his sympathizers, the council(except Tenzin)...they all just vanished...all their problems were just...gone.

Korra knew she should feel happy and grateful...but she just felt unsettled...It was all too neat and clear cut...there was just too many unanswered questions! Lin and Tenzin were investigating...but everyone else seemed content to pretend the whole thing never happened!

Korra sighed. Maybe the others were right; maybe she was just overworking herself...maybe she just needed a break- "Korra! Shouted Pema. Could you do a quick milk run for me? I'd appreciate it!"

Korra broke out of her deep thoughts. And nodded. _Ah, a simple milk run. Just the relaxing stroll I need to clear my head..._

…_..._

_THIS IS SO NOT A MILK RUN! _Thought Korra as she ran from a giant spider! She cursed herself. It was a straight path to the milk store. But no! She had to take the scenic route! Now she was in an underground cavern about to be ripped to pieces!

She braced herself for a gruesome end- "A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother!" Shouted a new voice. She looked up and saw the spider withering away and a boy her age nearby reading from some weird tome.

The boy then gives her the tome. "Here! I already have it memorized! To overcome the spiders curse simply quote a bible verse! He recited as he began to run off. Then he quickly stopped, turned around and shouted: "My names Luke by the way!"

"Uh...Korra." Said a bewildered Korra. "Oh, nice to meet you Korra. Run for your life!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand; and pulled her along as he activated the detonators. Korra screamed as the caverns blew up around her...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

MONSTRUMOLOGIST ch. 3

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

It had been a whole week since the incident. Since Korra woke up in the hospital. Since that explosion that ripped a large chunk from the catacombs...Since she last saw that boy.

The only thing that proved he even existed was that book he gave her. She'd read through it many times. Most of it was in some kind of code...What she could understand was disturbing. The book was filled with all manner of creatures that should not exist!

From beasts that oozed blood constantly, to a living mass of prison cells and rotting flesh. She wouldn't believe a word of it!...If the spider creature weren't also in there, That is. She really didn't know what to make of it all-

**OW!**

Korra swatted away yet another bird! It'd been like that all week! All manner of birds, squirrels, and dogs had attacked her and tried to steal the journal! It was really irritating!...and concerning.

She went back to reading the book. The she noticed something fall out of it. Closer examination revealed a map of the city with several areas circled. Korra smiled. Finally, a clue! She'd go get the others and-

**OW!**

"Okay, that tears it!" Snaps Korra as she breaks out the firebending-

…...

Luke Triton patches up the bird that had most of it's feathers burnt off. He was concerned for his avian friend...But he was even more concerned about the what he'd just told him.

"Not good. Really, not good." Said a now very pale Luke to himself...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
